Roommates
by InfiniteZone
Summary: Artemis Crock and Megan Morse are new roommates with completely different personalities. AU and based on Young Justice Headcanon on Tumblr.


**This is what I do instead of working of 'Secrets'. My excuse is that I don't want it to end. Sound good? Ok, so I really like this one. Done after seeing the Young Justice Headcanon posted on tumblr: 'Megan/Artemis AU. Artemis stood outside of her newly assigned dorm room. Taking a deep breath, she could smell freshly baked cookies. And as she opened the door for the first time, she was greeted by a shrill squee.'**

**And a bunch of my own headcanons in there as well (Mars has unlivable air, LA has smog (sorry LA people ;;) M'gann likes taking pictures to remember the good times, etc.)**

**So read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Artemis Crock stood outside her newly assigned dorm room. Taking a deep breath, she could smell chocolate chip cookies. The good kind that mothers made for their kids after winning a soccer game or something. Artemis never really got cookies like those when she was a kid-unless buying those fake, crap filled ones from the gas station counted.

And as she opened the door for the first time, she was greeted by a shrill squee.

"Are you my new roomie? Hello, Megan! Of course you are! Come on in!"

Artemis' grip tightened on her suitcase as a redhead lead the way into the medium sized room. It had white walls and plain furniture; two beds, a desk, two small dressers, and a closet in the back. One bed was already claimed and had neatly made flower sheets. An tack board was above it, a couple of pictures already on it.

The blonde girl crossed over to the other bed and set her suitcase and green over-the-shoulder bag on it. She was immediately joined by the redhead who already dwelled here.

"Hi! My name's Megan Morse. I'm from Los Angeles. I love baking and going to the beach and making friends and taking pictures and just life in general! Oh, Hello Megan! What's your name?"

Artemis tried not to shy away from the girl's perkiness, "Artemis Crock."

"Artemis! What a pretty name! Was it after the Greek Goddess?"

"Uh, yeah."

"That's so cool! My name is kinda over-used. But I like it. So, what do you like to do for fun?"

To answer, Artemis dug into her bag and brought out a compound bow and a quiver full of green arrows.

"I like archery. And the color green."

Megan smiled, "I can see that. This is going to be so much fun! We can stay up all night and talk and I can show you how to bake and you can teach me archery and we'll have study sessions together! Oh, we're going to be the best of friends! I can already tell!"

It was hard not to smile at her new roommate, so Artemis settled for a soft chuckle. She opened her suitcase and started putting away her things. The pink comforter was stacked with the pillow on her bed, then a picture of her and her mom went on the desk.

"Oh, let me help you with that!" Megan leaped up and grabbed a shirt from the suitcase. She held it out and smiled.

"Wow, this is really cute!"

Artemis looked up from placing her jeans in the bottom drawer of the empty dresser, "Thanks," she paused, "You can borrow it sometime if you want."

The redhead's face was an 'o' of surprise. Then a huge smile formed, "Thanks Artemis! And of course you can borrow my stuff too!"

The room was silent for a while as the two girls organized their living space together. It was clear the two had very different styles of living (Megan was really neat and had a motto of 'Every place has a thing and every thing has a place', while Artemis was more like 'Where it lands, that's where it's staying',)

When they were done, both girls sat on their respective beds. Artemis grabbed her quiver of arrows and started to inspect them, making sure each one was made to perfection.

"Cookie?"

A blonde eyebrow raised, "Excuse me?"

"I made these earlier for your arrival. I hope you like chocolate chip," A cookie was shoved under her nose, so Artemis had no choice but to grab it. She took a bite and delicious flavors exploded in her mouth. The soft dough and sweet chocolate tasted so good it was like they _wanted _to be together.

A moan of happiness escaped between chews, "Oh god, Megan. This is the best cookie I have ever tasted. You have to teach me your recipe. And, just so you know, I'm not that bad in the kitchen."

"I would love to, Artemis. And you'd have to teach me how to shoot that bow," Megan popped a cookie in her mouth.

Artemis swallowed the last bite with obvious reluctance, "Deal." She stood up, brushed off the crumbs, and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Megan asked.

"To explore the campus," The blonde said, opening the door.

"Wait!" The ginger ran over and stood close to Artemis, bringing a camera up in front of them. A flash made dark gray eyes blink and blonde hair swished as she shook her head.

"What was that?"

Megan was looking at the photo on the camera's tiny screen, "Our first picture together," She looked up and smiled, "One of many, I hope."

Artemis decided that she liked her new roommate, even if she was a little weird. She did hope the picture would be hanging up on Megan's tack board, one among the many that would soon follow.


End file.
